Baphomet (D
Baphomet (/ˈbæfɵmɛt/ BAF-ə-met) is an antagonist in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy roleplaying game. He is a demon lord who rules a layer of the Abyss called the Endless Maze. He is the Prince of Beasts and the Demon Lord of Minotaurs. Description Baphomet has the appearance of a 12' tall humanoid with a bull's head, a bovine tail, and broad, stubby hands and feet. His body is covered with coarse black hair. His horns curve downward and outward. He wields a giant bardiche. Baphomet can spit out gouts of unholy water. Relationships Baphomet hates Yeenoghu, and the two are bitter enemies. The two have been warring against each other for as long as they themselves could remember, and both have forgotten the origin of their feud. Baphomet's other enemies include the Demon Queen of Harpies Ardat. Baphomet has an unknown relationship with Pale Night, who shares his layer. Realm Baphomet's realm of the Endless Maze (in Gary Gygax's Gord novels, Baphomet's realm is called Shubgottia) is the 600th layer of the Abyss, supposedly infinite in size. Here, Baphomet dwells in his palace, the Lyktion, and spend his time creating various new demonic breeds in his infamous Tower of Science. Some of his more successful creations are the goristroi, the bulezaus, the ghours, and more recently, the feral ankashars. Dogma Baphomet is the embodiment of savagery, an insidious force that worms its way into the heart of his followers to deceive them into embracing brutality. Baphomet has a multitude of minotaurs, ogres, and giant followers and minions. He is also served by ghour demons, a race of demons resembling burly, hairless minotaurs which command troops of these mortal minions. He seeks to use them to further his schemes, notably to gain the upper hand in his battles against Yeenoghu. A multitude of other twisted creatures revere Baphomet as well, some becoming his thralls, and if they pleased their bestial patron, they would be granted rulership of a portion of the Endless Maze. Those who displease Baphomet are eaten. History It is suggested that Baphomet started his existence as a mortal creature; although it is unclear whether he was a beast that lived as a man or a man who lived as a beast. It is also suggested that he was cursed by the gods for daring to treat them like cattle, and thus banished to the Abyss. In any case, Baphomet reveled in his power, seeing the curse more as a blessing. Almost a thousand years ago, Yeenoghu and Baphomet orchestrated an invasion of Western Oerik, opening vast portals in the forest of Ravilla. Armies of demons, gnolls, and minotaurs poured into the forests, burning them and slaughtering wood elves by the thousands. An army of elves, allied with Bahamut and his dragons, managed to defeat the demonic alliance after a long war. The portals were sealed shut and cities were built to guard them. Yeenoghu and Baphomet became enemies, each blaming the other for their defeat. In the 4th edition setting, Baphomet was originally a primordial (an elemental god) who was corrupted by the Abyss eons ago. Worshipers and Minions Baphomet had a multitude of minotaur, ogre, and giant followers and minions. He was also served by ghour demons, a race of demons resembling burly, hairless minotaurs which commanded troops of these mortal minions. He sought to use them to further his schemes, notably to gain the upper hand in his battles against Yeenoghu. A multitude of other twisted creatures revered Baphomet as well, some becoming his thralls, and if they pleased their bestial patron, they would be granted rulership of a portion of the Endless Maze. Those who displeased Baphomet were eaten. Cult of Baphomet Baphomet was increasingly attracting a following amongst minotaurs. He sought to use them to further his schemes, notably to gain the upper hand in his battles against Yeenoghu. A multitude of other twisted creatures revered Baphomet as well, some becoming his thralls, and if they pleased their bestial patron, they would be granted rulership of a portion of the Endless Maze. Those who displeased Baphomet were eaten, of course. Baphomet granted spells as a lesser deity[, and had as his symbol a twisted circular maze awash in blood. Minions and Related Creatures Baphomet had a multitude of minotaur, ogre and giant followers and minions. He was also served by ghour demons, a race of demons resembling burly, hairless minotaurs which commanded troops of these mortal minions. In Neverwinter Online In Neverwinter Online, Baphomet served as the final boss of The Maze Engine arc after being summoned by Gromph Baenre from the Underdark. Category:Demon Category:Cult Leaders Category:D&D Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Forms Category:Monster Master Category:Monarchs Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deities Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Tabletop Games Villains